


like stars burning holes right through the dark

by ivyalexandrias



Series: i know i can't handle anything without losing my mind [3]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Eldritch Lyfrassir Edda, M/M, Other, Temporary Character Death, generic non-specific heist at the beginning, lyf gets shot but its not described in SUPER graphic detail, me sprinkling in forshadowing for the next fic in this series: and lyf was the ENGINEER, obligatory 'lyf dies' fic, raph and lyf kiss :], the violence tag is there just in case, tim and jonny are Barely there, ze/zem tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyalexandrias/pseuds/ivyalexandrias
Summary: They shoot him a grin, and Marius is so caught up in the rush of adrenaline as a bullet whizzes past him that he doesn’t notice the blood staining their teeth slightly, or the way they stumble again as they run, pace slowing as the two of them near the Aurora.He doesn’t notice the way they lean heavily against the wall, bracing themselves against it with a hand, or the way they clutch their side as a dark stain spreads across their shirt, shimmering like an oil slick. Jonnyfinallymakes it through the door, Tim close on his heels, and the mate whoops as it hisses shut behind him, all of the crew members finally on board.Lyf says something to Aurora, presumably asking her to take them back up into orbit, but they’re cut off by a series of violent coughs. Marius turns to them, prepared to mock them for being out of breath, but as soon as he sees them, half collapsed on the floor, his throat closes up.orLyfrassir is immortal, a detail they've failed to disclose to the rest of their crew.
Relationships: Lyfrassir Edda/Marius von Raum, Raphaella la Cognizi/Lyfrassir Edda, The Aurora (The Mechanisms) & Lyfrassir Edda
Series: i know i can't handle anything without losing my mind [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045947
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	like stars burning holes right through the dark

**Author's Note:**

> daedra back at it again w zir angsty lyf fics!!! i love to hurt them 💞

Marius relishes the sound of Lyf’s delighted laugh as they run alongside him, eyes shining a bright neon green as they meet his gaze. He’s still not perfect at remembering what all the colors mean, but he’s pretty sure green means excited. Several more gunshots ring out behind them, and they stumble, presumably caught off guard by the sudden noise, but Marius catches their arm, hauling them upright again. 

They shoot him a grin, and Marius is so caught up in the rush of adrenaline as a bullet whizzes past him that he doesn’t notice the blood staining their teeth slightly, or the way they stumble again as they run, pace slowing as the two of them near the Aurora.

He doesn’t notice the way they lean heavily against the wall, bracing themselves against it with a hand, or the way they clutch their side as a dark stain spreads across their shirt, shimmering like an oil slick. Jonny _finally_ makes it through the door, Tim close on his heels, and the mate whoops as it hisses shut behind him, all of the crew members finally on board. 

Lyf says something to Aurora, presumably asking her to take them back up into orbit, but they’re cut off by a series of violent coughs. Marius turns to them, prepared to mock them for being out of breath, but as soon as he sees them, half collapsed on the floor, his throat closes up. 

He’s on the floor next to them so fast he barely registers moving, hands hovering over their torso hesitantly. There’s so much blood, he can’t tell where it’s coming from, but it’s _everywhere_ , and Lyf’s breaths are ragged as they push at his hand, though their movements are weak, and sluggish.

“Don’t- you’ll get blood on your clothes,” They mumble, remarkably calm, though Marius presumes it’s the shock. He laughs wetly at that, ignoring their protests in favor of shucking off his coat to press against where he’s figured out the wound is, but it’s already starting to soak through again, and Lyf’s breaths are only getting weaker.

He barely notices Tim as ze shout something to Raphaella, who shouts back at zem, but she’s nowhere to be seen. He doesn’t pay the two any mind, remaining on the floor next to Lyf, frantically trying to staunch the blood flow, even as their breath rattles in their chest, each inhale quieter than the last. They catch his wrist, smiling at him.

“I’ll be fine, Mari. Don’t worry.” Before Marius can even rebuke their statement, he watches in horror as their hand goes limp, falling to the ground. The pool of blood underneath them stops spreading, rainbow colors glinting sharply in the overhead lights. Aurora hums insistently, lights flickering, but Marius doesn’t pay it any mind.

Lyf is horribly, sickeningly limp as he tugs them closer, and the other man doesn’t need to check their pulse to know that they’re gone. His hands shake as he pulls them into something resembling a sitting position, pressing his face against their rapidly cooling shoulder, holding them tightly.

It had only been a few short years since they’d officially joined the crew, granted the title of interim engineer by Aurora herself. Only a few years of waking up in the same bed, and meeting backstage after concerts, and wandering strange and alien cities together. 

Marius had never been able to understand the attachments Brian formed to mortals. Why the other man was always so sad when they inevitably died. Surely, he realized it was bound to happen, right? It was only a matter of time before their foolish mortal hearts gave out, shattering like spun sugar under the slightest pressure. But now, clutching Lyf’s cold body in his arms, he thinks he gets it. 

There’s footsteps, barreling into the room, and he hears Raphaella’s broken cry tumble past her lips as she sinks to the ground, wings flaring wide in shock. He allows her to get close, cool metal brushing against his skin as she wraps her wings around the two of them protectively, shielding Lyf almost completely from view. 

The engineer had grown close to all of the crew in the time they’d spent on Aurora, but they had a special bond with the three that they’d spent time with on Midgard. They were the ones that Lyf was more likely to come to after a nightmare, or when they needed advice. They were the once Lyf trusted the most, and they’d failed them. _He’d_ failed them. 

“-ey. Hey! Assholes!” Jonny’s voice breaks through the haze, and Marius blinks back tears, turning slightly to look at the mate, anger seeping into his expression. Jonny doesn’t seem affected though, instead gesturing at Lyf, eyes wide. “Look at them.”

Marius reluctantly obliges, not wanting to see their dead body again. What he sees instead shocks him into stunned silence. The black blood staining Lyf’s shirt is shimmering, and as he carefully brushes the fabric aside to reveal their skin, he can see it starting to stich itself together, tiny strings of shining rainbow bridging the hole left behind by the plasma rifle.

Marius can’t tear his eyes away as their wounds slowly heal, not even leaving behind a scar where they once were. After what feels like an eternity, the marks are all gone, and the shimmering recedes back into Lyf’s skin, though their clothes are still stained, already starting to dry, the blood encrusting them turning from an oil slick charcoal to a dull black. Slowly, they stir, and Marius sobs, not even embarrassed when he buries his face in their chest, shaking violently as they groan, shifting beneath him. 

There’s a moment of silence, then he feels their hand come up, carefully stroking his hair. Raphaella makes a low noise next to him, and Marius lifts his head just enough to see that they’ve grabbed her hand with their free one, tangling their fingers together reassuringly.

“Oh, love, I’m sorry. I didn’t think I had to tell you yet, I wanted to give you more time,” They murmur, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Marius pulls back, letting them sit up fully, searching their face.

“Tell me? What- you knew you could do this?” His voice trembles as he speaks, and they wince, releasing Raphaella’s in favor of cupping his face in both hands, looking him in the eyes.

“I didn’t want you to worry, love. I know- I know it hurts you, seeing everything the Bifrost has done to me. I knew it would come up eventually, but I just wanted us to be happy like that for a little longer, without you knowing I was- that I was immortal like the rest of you.” Marius trembles in their grip. He hears quiet footsteps leave the room, presumably Jonny or Tim, or both of them, leaving just him, Lyf, and Raphaella alone.

Speaking of, the science officer still seems shaken, watching the exchange with wide eyes. Lyf releases Marius gently, turning slightly to face her, though they’re obviously addressing both her and Marius when they speak.

“I’m okay. I’m healed, and alive, and I will be for a long, long time. You don’t have to worry about me, I promise.” They pause, and Marius rolls his eyes lightheartedly as their hand drifts up to Raphaella’s jaw, movements hesitant.

“Can I-?“ They prompt, and Marius has to hold back a snort when Raphaella looks over at him quickly, apparently asking permission. He’s pretty sure he’ll start crying again if he laughs, though, so he reigns himself in.

“Sure, go ahead. Kiss my partner right after they’ve effectively _traumatized_ me by _dying_ in my _arms_.” Raphaella ignores the last comment, and Marius would be lying if he didn’t still find it a bit sweet, how hesitant and gentle she is with Lyf, who drags her in for a kiss as soon as she allows them to. 

She almost knocks him over with her wings when they flare out in surprise, and Lyf has to break the kiss to laugh, ignoring Marius’ offended protests. They sigh, holding out a hand, allowing Marius to tug them to their feet.

“Help me up? I’ve got some spare clothes in the engine room, it’s closer than my quarters, and I wanna change out of these.” They gesture vaguely at their now ruined outfit, and Marius nods, letting them lean on him. Raphaella’s cheeks still have a red tint to them, and she scrubs at her face quickly before standing as well, falling into line beside the two of them.

“You’re off the hook for now, but I _am_ going to test that out later, if you’ll let me.” Lyf groans, though there’s no real annoyance behind it. Later, Marius will let himself fully break down over what, exactly, he’s doomed Lyf to, but for now, he relishes the calm, and enjoys the fact that Lyf and Raphaella finally got their shit together, even if it took the engineer dying to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> sleepyhead - passion pit
> 
> as always im on tumblr @cisphobicivyalexandria!!


End file.
